lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Merrystar
re: Hello Actually, yeah, there's probably gonna be a lot of questions that I have to ask. I've never actually started up one of these things. I still have no idea how to customize the layout or anything like that. I did have a bit of trouble with that template as well. I had no problem setting it up but then I had no idea how to edit the info into it after I had added it to my page, that's why the one album now has all of the code on there instead of using a template. DX927 01:57, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Re: Template That is actually PERFECT. Thank you so much! That'll makes things so much easier now. I have a community of people I'm trying to get involved with this but they're all being a bit lazy at the moment lol DX927 23:28, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Are you talking about the sidebar? I had figured out how to edit that a while back, just haven't decided what should go in there. As for a favicon, I guess that would be nice to have but I have no idea what it would be. I just noticed that someone added an article to the front page but now it has knocked down the Contents section. Is there any way we can put that back up top? DX927 19:36, 3 March 2008 (UTC) : Nevermind on the Contents section, I seem to have fixed it on my own. DX927 21:18, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :: Would it be possible to do "LTJ" in the same font that I have for the logo? Or would it be too small for that to show up? DX927 22:43, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. I was happy that I did it right and it showed up without any problems. I'm having some template problems again. I was wondering how I could set up a template for the picture tables that I have on Birthday Cake currently. Basically I'm gonna want to use that same sort of table for all of the vinyl that they've put out to show off the different colors plus the front and back (if I actually have pics of both the front and back side). Or maybe just some sort of generic picture template? Eventually I want to have pictures of all the CDs with the booklets and such, so there will be more than the 2 columns on those. DX927 20:59, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Re: Images I actually prefer the one you threw you together. Thanks. The only little change I made was the part where you made each picture default to 100 pixels. The pics I have are slightly smaller so it was blurring them a tad. Eventually I'm hoping to get larger/better pics of those records but for now I'd rather go with quality over size. DX927 19:46, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Re: Categories Thanks, how do I create new categories exactly? DX927 02:50, 18 March 2008 (UTC) New Template Help Hi, hope you haven't forgotten about me since it's been a while since I've needed some help. Well today I decided to start working on the Gigography section and realized I am gonna need a new template. I tried to use your AlbumAlt template as a guide but quickly got lost. What I was looking for was the same sort of setup as AlbumAlt but with Image (for tour logos and such,) Date, Shows, and Bands as the categories. I guess the template would be called Tour Information or something like that. Hopefully you can help me out with this. As you can see, the Discography is growing rapidly. I've been putting a lot of work into this. DX927 20:32, 8 April 2008 (UTC) : It's looking good, thanks. See how I'm using it, well sorta, on Shout it Loud II. I wanted an image place just in case there is a poster or something that comes out eventually. DX927 02:20, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Just Checking In Just figured I'd check in with you since it's been over a month. I'm steadily working on this site. You'll notice I finally got my sidebar situated as I want it (with more categories to be added later). I even got to use one of my "Welcome" templates yesterday because I had a new user who was editing stuff lol. Tell me what you think. You can even check some of the albums for new pictures (I remember you saying you liked pictures). DX927 19:12, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Re: Hello Again That's great that the record finally got added over there. I'm a HUGE Muppets fan actually and was a big fan of that wiki long before I even though about starting this one. I don't know why I hadn't thought of adding it over there myself. As for the spotlight, it's something I really hadn't even thought about. I was hoping to find someone who really knows what they're doing to work on customizing menus and the layout and such. I really have no idea what I'm doing in regards to that. It took me several attempts to finally get the sidebar working lol. I have html experience but this stuff is all brand new to me. DX927 06:07, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Checking In Again It's been a long while since I've heard from you. We've made a few changes. What do you think? Also check out Greased for an example of exactly what every page on the Discography is going to eventually look like. DX927 19:08, 22 July 2008 (UTC) : That is a good idea. The red is slightly burning my eyes now that I realize. Maybe a spotlight would be good now that more stuff is rolling along. Someone from the Music Wiki actually offered some assistance and then another fan showed up wanting to help too. It was pretty funny how I couldn't get help for months and suddenly had 2 people wanting to work on it. DX927 03:16, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Lyrics I'm really having an extremely hard time understanding this whole situation. You're telling me that I can't have lyrics on this site because of copyright issues but you're telling me to put lyrics from here up on another site. Why exactly am I not allowed to have lyrics for one band but that site can have an endless number of lyrics for an even larger number of bands? I spent weeks getting those lyrics in and just had another person put a good portion of their time into finishing it all up. I had planned on not only putting up copyright information for each song but also getting permission from the band for this whole project once I hit around 600 pages so they could see exactly what I was talking about. DX927 17:46, 19 August 2008 (UTC) : That is awfully confusing. Why would one Wiki have that sort of policy if it wasn't something sent down by the main site? Either way I actually sent the band an email already. I wanted to show them what I was doing anyway. It'll be a while before they get back to me because they're currently busy with a European Tour. If they ask me personally to remove the lyrics, I'm going to do it anyway. Thank you for looking into this for me though.